Coded
by Takianna
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Star Wars Universe. It's Obidala!


**Coded**

"There are messages for you, milady," Dorme said and took Padme's cloak as she entered her apartment. It was late in the night and she was tired. More tired then she had wanted to be, but things in the Senate were never easy. She had known that when she had dedicated her life to serving the people of Naboo in one way or another, but it was something she felt called to do.

"Thank you, Dorme," Padme said putting a hand over her mouth as she yawned. She plopped in the chair at her com station and hit the button. There were the usual messages from other members of the Senate and their aides. Scrolling down she found a message which caught her eye. The message was marked for Rori. It was a moon of Naboo. There was only one person who called her that and he hadn't been home in too many months to count.

Padme' heart ached and she feared opening the message at all. Knowing that it would just talk of yet another mission to try and end the war. Another time he wouldn't be home for months. More time she would have to spend along and longing for him. A hurt which never went away even though she tried to push it from her mind.

She tucked her legs under her in the chair and pressed the button to read the message. They were never audio/visual holograms like most people sent. Those, well they were too risky at this point in the war. He didn't want anyone to know who he was and who he was sending the message to. It would be too dangerous for them both. Someone would be able to easily use it against them to get what they wanted.

Brown eyes read over the note quickly at first and then a second time more slowly. It was brief, in fact they always were too short for her taste. She wanted more, but it was only because she was so far from his arms. So far from his touch. Padme shivered and she wrapped her arms around herself to try to comfort her soul, but it still felt chilly inside when he was away. He was the light and warmth in her life.

_Rori-_

_Once again, fighting to save the Republic from the Seps. Wish I didn't have to be here without you. Wish I could be home with you. See you soon._

_K_

She read it again, but it didn't say anymore then when she had opened it and started reading it. How she wanted it to say just something more, but she had become very good at reading between the lines and seeing what wasn't written there at all. Or what she wanted to see there.

"Are you ready for bed?" Dorme asked setting a small cup of warm tea down next to the screen at the com station.

"I don't want to sleep," Padme said absently and picked up the cup. The tea reminded her of him. They had shared so many early mornings or late nights just sitting around and talking. Obi-wan always loved to drink tea and be together. She had come to enjoy it as much as he had. She missed him.

"You have to sleep," Dorme insisted. Padme looked at her over the cup and then sipped. Dorme could be forceful when she thought she was right. Padme wanted to sleep next to him and hated the idea of climbing into a bed that was empty and cold. "I'll help you get ready."

She offered Padme a hand and she took it, against her will. Dorme pulled her to her feet and they walked silently towards the bedroom. Padme looked back over her shoulder at the com station longingly as though it were the source of her comfort. When in truth it was him that gave her the comfort she wanted. The comfort she craved.

"I'll get the light," Dorme said and walked into the dark room. "You go and get changed."

Padme yawned again and waited for Dorme to turn on the light so that she could find her nightclothes that she had carefully folded on the end of her large bed. It was taking her a long time.

"Having trouble?" Padme asked into the darkness waiting for her handmaiden to respond.

"No," a male's voice said and clicked on the light. "I don't even have to use my hands."

Padme blinked. Was he really here? Was he really home? This had to be a dream that she was having and all she would have to do was wait to wake up. Then she could be alone and disappointed in the night, crying for him to come home to her safe and sound.

"Obi-wan!" Padme said a smile lighting up her face.

"Rori," he smiled and scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her and then kissed her again. She felt as though she were spinning. Touching him made it real because in her dreams, she could never truly feel him. In her dreams, he always was just out of reach, but here, here he was in her arms.

"You ..." Padme said in between kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could go back," Obi-wan laughed and then kissed her forehead. "Don't ask why, just enjoy this because it's going to be a long time before it happens again."

Padme shook her head in agreement and then kissed his lips again. It was something she never wanted to end. She wanted to be with him more then she could ever express in words. He knew and she didn't feel embarrassed in the least. He was her love. The reason that she breathed everyday just trying to make it to the next minute they would be together.

"Now for gifts," he smiled and pulled a small box from behind his back. It was wrapped with a delicate bow and shiny paper. Jedi were tricky, Padme had learned as their relationship had grown. Obi-wan was always full of surprises. She found him to be a rather romantic man, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"What?" Padme asked. "You were supposed to be fighting a war, not buying me presents."

"It's just something I found while I was out," he said and plopped down on the bed, motioning for her to follow. "Don't get too excited. I kinda had to trick someone to give it to me."

Carefully Padme undid the bow on the small package and then took the shiny paper from it. Carefully she opened the small box and there laying in it against the deep green velvet liner was a Garnet heart pendant on a delicate chain of pure gold. Her mouth fell open and she looked into his eyes which sparkled. Tears started to splatter down her cheeks. Obi-wan reached out and put his arm around her. She carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks and then delicately kissed his lips.

"For All Love's Day," he said and took it from the box, putting it around her neck. The Garnet heart fell gently against her alabaster skin. Carefully Padme reached up and touched it with the tips of her fingers savoring the cold stone's feeling against her neck

"Well I know what I'm wearing to bed tonight," she smiled at him and his cheeks flushed. It had been a very long time since he had been home.


End file.
